Fuiste tú
by alif7858
Summary: One shot.Ubicado al final de Sinsajo, antes del Epílogo. Katniss visita a Peeta en el hospital al cual tuvo que regresar despues de una breve estancia en el Distrito 12.


**Hola, hola! Aqui estoy con una breve historia que se me ocurrió de camino a mi casa. espero que les guste! saluditos y que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte!**

**Fuiste tú**

**Por: Alif**

Ahí está, el guapo chico rubio que ha entregado su vida por ella un sinfín de veces. Ahí está de pie en la simple habitación de hospital que ocupa en el Capitolio. Una habitación blanca, con una sencilla cama y una serie de aditamentos de monitoreo que están apagados.

Acababa de regresar al Distrito 12, de sembrar primroses en el jardín de su casa, cuando tuvieron que trasladarlo nuevamente a la clínica del Doctor Aurelius. La mandaron llamar y ella se negó. Haymitch la llevó, literalmente a rastras hasta el tren, y de ahí al hospital.

Ahora que lo tiene frente a ella, los recuerdos se arremolinan en su mente y las lágrimas no dejan de aflorar. Se vieron por última vez en su casa, estaban desayunando como siempre, Sae la Grasienta estaba con ellos. Al terminar de comer, ella se había levantado para tumbarse en el sillón de la sala y él la había seguido, sentándose a su lado; sin pensarlo ella se había recargado en su hombro logrando que él la abrazara, estaban tan cerca… sus bocas estaban tan cerca y ella sentía una insaciable sed de él… no pudo evitarlo y sin pensarlo lo besó.

Ahora está ahí, en un hospital del Capitolio.

- Peeta, lo siento…

- Tranquila Katniss, no es tu culpa

- ¡Claro que lo es! No te he ayudado, no he estado para ti.

- Tienes tus propios problemas

- Ahora estoy aquí, dime. Háblame y yo responderé tus dudas, aclararé tus recuerdos.

Peeta medita unos momentos y luego comienza a hablar.

- Recuerdo – dice estrujándose la cabeza, luchando por aclarar sus confusos recuerdos – lo bello que fue tocar el cielo, la primera vez que me besaste, en la cueva... esos besos que fueron el motor de arranque, lo qué encendió algo dentro de mí, algo que tenía dentro desde aquella vez que te escuche cantar en un vestido rojo y tu cabello cayendo en dos trenzas... Y que ahora desaparece en una densa bruma. Desaparece junto con tantos recuerdos que tengo de ti… tantos recuerdos confusos de tú cariño hacia mí.

- Lo siento, Peeta. Siempre ha sido mi culpa. Nunca he definido mis sentimientos, solo te he lastimado, Peeta.

El chico medita las palabras escuchadas comenzando a sentir una terrible confusión de ideas y recuerdos.

- Lo tuyo siempre ha sido la intermitencia y la melancolía, ¿real o no?

- Real – responde Katniss llorando, tratando de ser honesta con el chico frente a ella – siempre estoy añorando lo que no tengo: cuando estaba contigo pensaba en Gale, ahora que Prim ha muerto... no dejo de pensar en ella

- Entiendo... Pero, ¿y yo? – pregunta Peeta – ¿qué hago yo?

- Peeta – susurra sin saber que contestar sin saber cómo decirle lo bueno que es ante lo mala que es ella – tú no tienes que hacer nada, eres... perfecto, la mejor persona que existe, ni viviendo cien vidas te merecería.

- ¡Lo mío fue aceptarlo todo, porque te quería! ¿verdad, Katniss?

- ¡Peeta! – exclama llorando desconsolada arrojándose a sus brazos

- Y no me veas así, Katniss. Si hubo un culpable aquí… – se queda callado, le duele culparla pero todo en su mente le dice que ella es la culpable de tanta confusión. Si ella hubiera sido honesta con él desde el inicio… si no lo hubiera besado tantas veces, si no hubieran dormido juntos tantas noches…

- Dilo Peeta, ¡Dilo! – le grita queriendo escuchar su culpabilidad, queriendo oírlo nuevamente de boca del chico a quien tanto ha hecho sufrir.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – grita apartándola bruscamente – ¡Fuiste tú!

Katniss llora desconsolada, es cierto, ella es la culpable de la falta de claridad en sus sentimientos, ella jugó con Gale y con Peeta, ella sabía el amor que sentían por ella y no le importó, jugó con ellos. Pero no es culpable de otra cosa, no es culpable de todo lo que vivieron, no de lo mucho que sufrieron los dos al ser tributos.

- ¡Eres tú la que me tiene así! – le dice Peeta en medio de una fuerte crisis. Arroja las almohadas contra las paredes y arranca las sabanas de un tirón.

- ¡No! – exclama buscando otro culpable: ¡Snow! – ¡Snow es el culpable, él te secuestro!

- No Katniss, él no me mintió, él no me besaba sin sentirlo, él...

- ¡Tuve que hacerlo! por los Juegos, por los Juegos que Snow creó.

- Yo también participe en los juegos, Katniss y jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje, siempre fui honesto.

- ¡Peeta! – ella llora aún mas, tirada a los pies del chico sintiendo un enorme vacío en su interior. Llora desconsolada, tratando de recuperar de cualquier forma a su chico del pan – ¡fue Snow! – grita y sigue gritando – ¡Fue culpa de Snow! Snow es el culpable, él nos hizo esto.

- ¿De verdad Katniss, eso crees?

- No lo sé – exclama ella intentando abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer que calle y no siga, pero él la rechaza, la aleja con sus manos impidiéndole tocarlo, acercarse.

- Entonces Katniss, dime. Dime la verdad. – los ojos de Peeta son de desesperación – dime porque me buscaste en el lago, porque me cuidaste, porque arriesgaste tu vida en el banquete para salvarme, porque le pediste a Haymitch que me salvaran en el Vasallaje, porque lloraste de esa manera cuando choqué contra el campo de fuerza, ¿por qué Katniss? !¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me besaste como lo hiciste en la cueva y en la playa? Dime, ¿acaso Snow te obligó? No verdad… entonces, Katniss dime: ¿todo eso fue real, o no?

Katniss guarda silencio, los recuerdos le inundan, cada uno de los recuerdos que Peeta le ha mencionado y que también a ella le atormentan. Siempre se pregunta porque le dolió cuando nombraron a Peeta tributo en la cosecha, porque le dolió que quisiera entrenarse solo y luego cuando se alió a los profesionales. Porque no dudo un solo instante en buscarlo cuando cambiaron las reglas, porque lo cuidó, lo lavó, lo besó. Lo ama. Es lo que su corazón le dice y sigue pensando en que esa es la respuesta a todas y cada una de sus preguntas relacionadas con su chico del pan. Lo ama seguramente desde ese día que le arrojó el pan.

- Seguramente desde ese día que me arrojaste la esperanza, ese día que me devolviste a la vida, a mí, a mi hermanita…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Katniss? – pregunta al escuchar las palabras que ella pronuncia sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Eh? – se percata que ha estado hablando en voz alta y decide continuar – todo eso es real, Peeta. Te salve porque me importas. Porque me importas desde el día que me diste el pan, porque me dolió hasta el alma que fueras tu quien saliera elegido en la cosecha. Porque desde ese día de lluvia, eres… eres especial en mi vida.

- Katniss…

- Estoy aquí porque te quiero, quiero estar a tu lado.

- No tienes que cuidarme Katniss, ya no.

- No quiero cuidarte, quiero estar contigo, compartir mi vida contigo.

- Lo siento Katniss – responde Peeta mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, sin dejarse tocar por ella – no puedo.

- ¿Temes hacerme daño?

- ¡Soy un muto!

- ¡No lo eres! Eres mi Peeta, mi chico del pan, el hombre más bueno que conozco…

- Ya no, Katniss… ya no.

- Lo serás. Volverás a ser el que eras.

- Katniss – suspira con tristeza – estoy inmerso en un mundo que desconozco, en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras. Tengo que aceptarlo y tú también.

- ¡No! – grita desesperada – tú volverás a ser el mismo Peeta de antes

- Quisiera – responde él – pero todos los días despierto pensando… – imágenes aterradoras aparecen en su mente, recuerdos de sus diarias pesadillas. Todos los días sueña con ella, con su muerte, como ella lo mata y mata a todos en el Distrito 12. Ni una sola noche ha dejado de soñar con una Katniss muto a quien tiene que aniquilar. – quisiera, pero todos los días despierto pensando cómo no quisiera.

- Déjame estar a tu lado, Peeta. Es lo único que te pido.

- No Katniss – le dice mirándola a los ojos – no es por tu seguridad, pues se que podrías conmigo – esboza una leve sonrisa que cautiva a la chica – es… – se le parte el corazón y la voz impidiéndole continuar

- Es porque crees que no te amo. Es porque dudas de mis sentimientos – termina la frase del chico

- ¡Sí! – grita él desesperado

- No tienes porque dudarlo, Peeta. Te amo.

Se abre paso hasta él, aferrándose a su pecho buscando que no la aleje nuevamente. Lo ha dicho y siente una tranquilidad nunca antes experimentada en su corazón. Por fin ha aclarado sus sentimientos y lo ha dicho en voz alta, se lo ha dicho a su chico del pan: ama a Peeta Mellark desde siempre. Ella no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hizo por nadie más.

- No te puedo creer, no hay nada en mis recuerdos confusos que me permitan creerte.

Katniss recuerda como después de estar tantos meses sin hablarse después de los primeros Juegos, en cuanto empezó la Gira de la Victoria, él no la abandonó y actúo a la perfección como un novio enamorado y feliz.

- Aún con dudas, siempre has estado a mi lado…

- Supongo – dice él también recordando esos momento – supongo que así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia, aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas…

- Sí, Peeta. No preguntes, solo déjame estar a tu lado y convencerte poco a poco, construyendo nuevos recuerdos llenos de amor. Porque te amo, te lo digo sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi corazón: te amo Peeta Mellark. Aférrate a esta frase de ahora en adelante y nunca dudes de su veracidad.

- Me amas – dice llorando, buscando en la profundidad de sus ojos grises, la seguridad que su mente no le permite – me amas… ¿real o no?

- ¡Real!

**Fin**


End file.
